This Magic Moment - Prt 02
Zone 21 The Body Shop Day 10 - 2145L Mrs Wallace met her in the corridor in a near panic as Mei arrived at the double doors that served as the Emergency Care Ward. " Has security been called ?" Wallace nodded. " Yes Ma'am, Greene and his team are already on site and the ward is on lockdown... They have him cornered in C ward. " "And how bad?" Nurse Anne joined then shaking her head. " Nurse Kim is in critical condition and two orderly's are down as well Turner and Kyle." Anne paused for a moment. " Ma'am, I was right there ... I saw it happen but I can't tell you how it happened." Mei nodded her understanding. " The shock can mess with your head. Don't force it ... Just focus on the task at hand and go from there." The Nurse nodded. " Here's the chart you requested." Mei nodded. " Okay, give me the recap." " OSEC brought him in at around 1400 hours.... " Mrs Wallace began looking to Nurse Anne to continue. " Unidentified... Unresponsive... 15 to 18 years of age. Head Trauma, Minor injuries, Vitals were good." Mei nodded reviewing the charts stopping short offering an upwards glance. " It says no augmentation's... Was he checked when he came in or did Nurse Kim miss something ?" Anne shook her head. " No Ma'am, It's was Kim's weekly evaluation. I ran the Chart with her and checked him myself. No Obvious Augmentation's, No Cyberware ... Not even a Jack. He was virgin meat Ma'am." Mei shook her head. " You don't just take down a Nurse and Two Ex-Marine orderly's with out having some kind of work done. " Nurse Anne expression was hurt as she shook her head." Ma'am we both checked him me and Kim. There was nothing, not even trace scaring. " Mei frowned but knew the Nurse was telling the truth. Everyone was new and while mistakes could be made it was far to soon for carelessness to creep into the process. " I'm sorry... Your right, there is nothing to here to suggest anything was missed." Mei handed the chart back to the Nurse turning her attention to Mrs Wallace. " The case from my desk ? " Wallace nodded lifting the case level. " As you instructed." Pressing her thumb against the security thumb print scanner the case popped open. Mei collecting her one of the two pistols from within than collecting a pair of clips in stuffing them into one back pocket before collecting a combat knife as well clipping it to her belt before closing and locking the case again. " Mrs Wallace if you would be so kind as to release the security locks on these doors please." -- The double doors closed behind her hissing sharply as the they pressure sealed and the display started flashing red and the words Security Lockdown. Sliding one the clips into the handle of her weapon she raised it level to lips. " Sync-victor-victor..." The weapon sounded a confirmation and cycled through a release counting down. The LED light flashing red three times before flashing green signalling that it had successfully synched with her smart link. From here it was a simple matter of following the carnage to C ward where security had the patent cornered. Though from the amount of damage she was forced to wonder who had who cornered. Walking the length of the corridor she noted the broken equipment and signs of automatic weapons fire that somehow even in these close quarters had missed the mark. Even some of the display panels were damaged issuing sparks now and again or in some instances simply cycling through random symbols and characters. The further she walked however the more obvious it became to her the problem they were facing. -- Like Wallace had reported Greene and his team had cornered the patient in the far corner of C Ward in one of the unfinished rooms. Greene motioning her to his side as he kept his weapon aimed at the closed door. "It's a berserker Ma'am... " Greene offered. Mei nodded her agreement. " Seems most likely, how long did it take you guys to figure it out? " "Too long Ma'am..." Greene frowned. " Must have burned through an entire magazine before I realized we weren't hiting nothing but air." " You and your team are all former grunts and tankers. You boys are all metal and wired so it's throwing off your Smartlinks and messing with your hardware."Mei offered aloud. Greene nodded." As I recall Ma'am , the last time we had to deal with one of these things it was you and your team they called in to handle the situation." Mei gave him th evil eye. " I think your overlooking the fact that that was over 5 years ago and there is no team. There is just me ... and I dont do that shit anymore." " So why the gun Ma'am?" Greene motioned to the weapon she carried. " Because I'm stupid obviously..." Mei hissed sharply. " You and your people are only a danger to yourselves and I don't have enough metal in me to worry about. Fallback to the ward entrance and signal an emergency call to OSEC for support. Use the word rogue Tran-Human and ask for an Alpha Team. Tell them its bad ..." Screaming could be heard coming from behind the closed door where the Berserker was hidden. Mei couldn't make out the words but whatever he was going on about couldn't be good. "Better hurry Greene, our boy in there is working himself into a frenzy."